


The Gang Tases Michael

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it's unclear who is more accidentally turned on by Michael getting tased: Michael himself or Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Tases Michael

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

“What’s the pad for?” Geoff wants to know as he walks in on Monday. **  
**

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Ryan asks, looking up from his computer. “It’s Torture Michael Day.”

“ _Every_ day is Torture Michael Day, Ryan,” Geoff says – and he slings a look at Michael, winking as Michael puffs a laugh. “So let me repeat myself: what’s the pad for?”

“We hit the stretch goal Saturday,” Michael says, looking back to his monitor. “Shows how much you pay attention to your own channel.” 

— 

They record it first thing in the morning so there’s time to work it into this week’s AHWU. Jeremy eventually explains that the pad is for Michael because when they tase him in the back (which is, Jeremy had researched, the safest place to get voluntarily tased), the people supporting him will need to then lay him down until he’s recovered enough to stand up. 

“Supporting him?” Geoff asks.

“Yeah,” Jeremy says. “Dude, he’s gonna fall if we don’t. You don’t understand how many YouTube videos I watched of this.” 

They all get roles. Jeremy volunteers for left side. Jack takes right. Ryan will pull the trigger (of _course_ he fucking will). Gavin will record. 

“What’re you gonna do Geoff?” Gavin demands.

“Watch,” Geoff says. “I need to see the look in his eyes.” 

Gavin snorts a laugh. 

“You’ll clean me up if I wet myself, right Geoff?” Michael asks, lapsing into a kid voice. 

“Dude, you’d better go before we do this,” Geoff shoots back seriously. “I’m not touchin a damn thing.” 

—  
“You almost ready, Michael?” Ryan asks. Everyone is in position – Jeremy and Jack with their arms hooked under Michael’s armpits, just like Jeremy had seen online. Ryan with the taser in a shooter’s stance a few feet behind Michael. Gavin slightly stooped to get just the right angle with the camera. 

And at the center of it all, Michael beams. _The only thing he gets off on more than pain is being the center of attention_ , Geoff thinks to himself. 

(And no, it doesn’t escape him how good his employee looks today – beanie and glasses discarded for the filming, hair freshly cut back into the style he was wearing when they’d been filming the movie. He’s flushed and breathing open-mouthed as Jack and Jeremy hold him, a wide smile cutting across his face and the pink of his cheeks making his freckles hyper-visible as he takes deep breaths, chest rising under the ancient RIOT shirt, position making his shoulders look especially wide, his hips especially narrow and – )

 _Geoff_ , he thinks to himself. _Stop. Jesus Christ._

Geoff can hardly be blamed though. Out of context, one look at Michael’s face and you’d assume the kid’s about to get laid. 

“You’re _beaming_ Michael!” Gavin says and Geoff has to cough to cover the noise he makes. At least he’s not the only one who noticed. 

“Just thinkin’ about the content, Gavin,” Michael says, a little breathy but definitely pleased with himself. The adrenaline has him giddy and Geoff thinks the kid is probably about to get a half-chub just at the thought of the whole thing.

“OK, ok,” Geoff says. “Enough with pain foreplay. You gonna tase him or what, Ryan?” 

“I was waiting for him to say he’s ready!” Ryan says, voice high and defensive. 

“Yeah,” Michael says. “OK. Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s make this happen.” 

Jack and Jeremy go tense at his sides, preparing to take his weight when Michael collapses. 

“Taser, taser, taser,” Ryan says, expressionless, mimicking what Jeremy had told him to do. Some weird safety precaution. 

Then there is an uncomfortably loud POP that makes all of them jump a little, even though they were ready for the sound – and Michael’s spine snaps to attention, his feet staying in place but his body bowing instantly forward, stretching and pressing out into the air. At the same time, his neck extends as much as it can, elongated as he throws his head back. 

Maybe time slows down for all of them. Maybe it’s just Geoff. 

Michael’s eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a hoarse scream, an open-mouthed and helpless “AH” that is more shock than pain. At the same time, even as he arches, his legs are bending– and Geoff can see Jeremy and Jack holding his weight now, easily propping him up as his legs go weak. 

Michael’s second shout is higher and more of his voice is there – and the pain must kick in now because the noise takes on a different quality. No longer shocked. The electricity of the taser crackles and the sound is dangerous, igniting something primal in Geoff’s brain that says “ _run_ ” – but even as that piece of Geoff’s subconscious awakens, there’s a whole other set of reactions his system is running through – because the third and fourth shouts aren’t quite shouts anymore. 

Michael is _moaning_ through the pain, and each noise is going softer and gentler – and by the fifth noise Michael makes, it would be impossible for a bystander to tell whether Michael is in pleasure or pain. 

And, Geoff realizes, there’s a good chance there’s no difference between the two for Michael.

Geoff holds his breath – not even coherent enough to try and mitigate whatever is happening to him while he watches this eight seconds of nonsense – as Michael writhes a little, whimpering loudly, still arching even as his legs go wobbly and useless, the hard nubs of his nipples visible now through the fabric of his shirt. His entire musculature is visible, Geoff realizes, as Michael is completely helpless against the buzzing current wracking his body, unable to filter how he reacts or tone down the wrecked, shuddering moans that are escaping from his lips that have gone bright red now.

The electric noise stops. The room goes silent around Michael’s whimpers. For a moment, there is a complete vacuum in reality there in the AH office. Geoff comes back to himself. The eight seconds had been pulled out until they felt like minutes. 

Geoff is half-hard, he realizes with horror, and it seems like his blood has no intention of letting up yet as his heart beats hard and his groin _throbs_ almost painfully.  His hands are already stuffed down into his jeans pockets, and Geoff pushes them in deeper, trying to pull the rough fabric taught – willing himself to _stop this_ – trying to avoid any hint of tenting there – and he’s nothing but thankful now that Michael is the center of attention as Jeremy and Jack lower him slowly face-down to lie on the pad in front of him. 

Thank Christ for that. Geoff swallows hard. Even though the tasing is through, everyone is kneeling around Michael now, Jeremy and Jack disengaging, Ryan reaching for the taser barbs in Michae’s back, Gavin squatting to get Michael’s reaction on camera – and Michael is whimpering and groaning – panting and laughing breathlessly – hamming it up. 

He _does_ sound remarkably like someone who has just had the best orgasm of his life, Geoff notes. 

“Good God boi,” Gavin says. 

“Oh ho HO my God,” Michael says through a half-laugh. “Hoooly shit.” 

“You’re alright? Deep breaths,” Jeremy says, stroking a hand down Michael’s back. 

“Holy shit,” Michael repeats. Geoff realizes he’s the only one standing apart from them, but like hell is he squatting down and squashing what is now a fully-fledged hard-on. No need to get any closer. To see the sweat springing up on Michael’s forehead or the way his lips are flushed and a little swollen or his pupils blown out wide in barely-visible brown irises. Nope. Not today.

Michael finally props himself up on one elbow and everyone cranes for a look at him. He looks straight to Geoff though – and Geoff knows the color must be drained from his face as he frowns down at Michal.

“Can we do that again?” Michael asks, earning him a laugh from the rest of the team.

“Absolutely not,” Geoff says.  



End file.
